


Two Dorks and a Hatchback

by Billie_Tyler (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Camping, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Road Trips, Roleplay, Slow Burn, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Billie_Tyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaptation of a RP I'm doing. Who doesn't enjoy silly teenage boys on a road trip. Basically Dad and Bro gave the two boys a truck to take for a road trip after hearing them plan about it for a graduation gift. Once on the road trip they do stupid teenage things and blog about their adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Dorks and a Hatchback

**Author's Note:**

> This is adapted from an RP I'm currently doing. Bless my partner for being so goshdarned lovely.

Having been friends since the middle of high school, John and Dave were the best of bros. Of course distance had to get in the way of having a normal friendship but they made the best out of it. Skype calls almost every night once school ended and small text here and there during the day at school. It was like they were attached to the hip even without being near.  
  
Sure it wasn't exactly the social norm to have a best friend states away, but that didn't bother the brunette at all. Any friends he socialize with during school, knew about the boy in Texas, they knew that most vacations John would make an effort to either go down and see the other or bring him up to Washington. Some of his friends even got to meet Dave, and were quite shocked at how John had gotten to be friends with the other in the first place.  
  
Now it was the end of senior year and their normal routine of calling one another or messaging had dwindled to a few sporadic events through out the year. Though over breaks the two began making plans, most for college, but they'd begun developing a plan of something they wanted to do before immersing themselves in high education.  
  
The plan was simple. A road trip from one end of the country to the other and back. They'd each had money saved and had plans of asking their respective guardians for help, but they were going to wait, wait until they both knew they'd graduate. Which of course they both were working hard at keeping their grades steady in order to go through with the plan.  
  
When it was time for Dave's graduation, John had gotten the permission to go down and see his friend walk across the stage. He wouldn't let his own schooling let him miss his best friend graduate. No way no how. But shortly after he had to return home to more school and finals. The plus side was that Dave came back with him. And once his own graduation came around he couldn't have been more excited. Having Dave there made it all the better.  
  
Once everything was done and everything had settled down. Both boys were shocked when Bro had showed up the few days after John's graduation. What had been more shocking was the old burgundy hatchback that was waiting outside for them. Both guardians had known about their plan and were at the ready to back up their cross country road trip.  
  
John spent the day before their waited start date checking and rechecking everything with his dad. Everything was planned out and the dark haired boy couldn't help but be excited.  
  
Once the next day rolled over, the alarm John had set the night before went off at 7am sharp. Sitting up and giving a yawn, he looks over at Dave who even at the age of 18 shared his bed with him. Maneuvering carefully over the other, he starts getting ready, starting with getting a cup of coffee. With his father already up, a pot had already been started and John grabbed two mugs fixing both how he and Dave both liked their coffee and soon was back upstairs, poking at Dave with his foot.  
  
    "Hey sleepy butt, time to rise and shine! Today is the day we start are long journey."

 

* * *

 

 

Throughout his life, Dave had been a very light sleeper. Bro would give him just a hint of his approach, followers by a sword imbedded into the space where Dave's had been moment's prior. 'Off your ass on and your feet' had been commonplace in the Strider household throughout Dave's school days, a wakeup cal he'd never asked for.  
  
In a home where AJ replaces morning coffee, and no clothes saturday was an actual thing that happened, most people would assume that Dave would be more fucked up. More so than he already was, at any rate. In reality, he'd emerged as a competent adult (ha) , able to kick ass as needed to, and had honed a fine sense of irony.  
  
While his childhood had consisted of shades being just the bare minimum that one was required to wear around the apartment. dave had left relatively unscathed, and he thought he was all the more badass for it.  
  
At John's house, it was a completely different story, however. With no Bro to kick his ass into shape, or fuck his hair up with an 'affectionate' ruffle, Dave had grown accustomed to enjoying the life that John Egbert lived. No strifes on the roof, not avoiding shitty swords to open a goddamned cabinet, During the times he got to come up to see John, Dave went hard. By thats, this meant his slept like a fucking rock. Nothing short of an earthquake or John flopping bodily onto him (it had happened more than once) could rouse him against his will. The blonde made it a point to never get up before the perfectly respectable time of noon.  
  
And still. Some part of his brain reminded him that John as there and that there was coffee and something big was going on today, but the bed. It beckoned to him. He mumbled a few unintelligible words out (most likely something along the lines of 'you can't make me'), and drew the blankets closer around himself with a half hearted grumble aimed in John's direction. He missed the heat that came from John sleeping beside him, though and sighed with the least amount of effort possible as this loss. What a shame. Life just was not very easy of Dave Strider, it seemed. He tried to atone for this everyday by being the 'cool' one, and by burrowing deeper into the blankets, very much like a nest.  
  
He recalled his shades being somewhere not he bedside table, but. It was so far. Anything not within arms reach at the moment, was simply doomed to be deemed not worth the effort. At least until he had been properly convinced to fully join the land of the conscious.

* * *

The art of rousing Dave Strider was one that John had perfected over the several years of knowing the guy. Though of course when ever he'd been staying that the Strider residence in Texas it wasn't much effort seeing as Bro was there to do the job for him, always much to the amusement to John because who wouldn't find it hilarious to see their friend's brother wake them up with a sword to the face.  
  
Though seeing as Bro wasn't hear at his house to wake the boy in his bed, it was deemed his job and there was no way he'd let Dave sleep till his usual noon. Not today.  
  
Carefully John settled the mugs on the nightstand next to Dave's shades before standing next to the bed. Resting his hands on his hips he glared down at the sleeping bundle in his bed.  
  
    "Alright you are not going to be sleeping till the fine hour of noon today. You will get your skinny Texan butt up." Shifting he gracefully (not really) lets himself fall on top of the lump in his bed. "Daaave wake up. I made your coffee extra sugar filled. It even has your favorite creamer in it." Moving to straddle the lump that is Dave, he moves his hands to what he hopes are his friends sides to poke at them in an effort to tickle the other awake.  
  
Sure he wouldn't really take such efforts to wake the other knowing fully well that Dave could be a slight grump if woken under the exact hours of his beauty rest, but John wanted him up, wanted to get this exciting day started along side a grump or not so grumpy Dave. He'd take either one honestly just as long as the sleeping boy underneath him was awake.  
  
Flopping back over Dave, John decides to just lie on top of him like the dweeb he is. Pulling the cover down, that was hiding the other's head from few John pokes at Dave's cheek. "Yo king of the coolkids, if you don't wake up in the next five minutes you'll get the great pleasure of having my bare ass in your face or a wet finger in one of your ears." Yes he'd moon his best bro if it meant that those eyes that were unshaded would open. Plus usually by now any threat of stuffing a finger in any hole got Dave moving and shoving him off.

* * *

 The first thing he really registered was- holy shit yes that was a john sized lump currently doing it's gosh darned best to crush him to death. And even before he'd had his morning apple juice, too. Life truly was a cruel mistress. A life time of living with Bro had taught him how to keep cool, even when you were being tickled, though that hadn't been in the 'training' regimen persey. It's just kind of translated over, in the end.  
  
He grunted a few more, (slightly) intelligible words at the offending weight's postio, but most of them relied on clever portmanteaus of fuck, smuppet, and a /very/ southern pronunciation 'get the goddamn hell off of me 'fore i roundhouse kick you and your wiggly ass straight into a waitin' pile of cake.'  
  
That sentence alone earned John an audible, displeased groan, because jesus. Was his accent always this noticeable, or just more repressed the more conscious he got? He sincerely hoped it was the latter. Save for the few (totally ironic) yeehaws here and there, and occasionally a bit of other slang crept into his speech, but as long as he convinced himself it was all intentional, he was okay with it.  
  
Dave's eyes shot open, wide at the unwelcome intrusion made by John, and huffed, blowing a lock of misplaced blonde hair out of his face, as if that action alone would properly communicate just how excited he was to be woken up at some ungodly hour of the morning. There was a distinct difference between staying up until 7, and waking up at 7, but it seemed that the world had not yet decided that Johns should be privy to such important information.  
  
    "John, I swear, if you do any of those thing I will personally hold you down while your Dad decides on what shitty cake to shove down your throat." He promised, wriggling under John, who'd apparently decided to take up the full time occupation that was being deadweight. John could do whatever he liked, for all Dave cared, as long as he followed his dreams, and as long as they didn't occur directly on top of him either.  
  
The sound of coffee, however scorching hot and painful it would probably be going down still sounded pretty damn promising though. Really, the only way he'd pallette it was super sweet, with a good dose of the most fru fru coffee creamer they could muster up. He supposed he could have gone the other way and drank it straight up black, but h'ed learned how to get what he wanted, while still maintaining the aura of 'idgaf''.  
  
He sat up, or at least tried to, seeing as how, John had somehow managed to pin his arms under his body through sheer luck alone.  


* * *

Oh no that southern accent was not going to get Dave anywhere with John. Just because the boy beneath him threatened to harm him while throwing him in a substance that he had the most unfathomable hatred for, didn't mean he was actually going to. Though there was that one time when Dave did happen to grab a slice of cake when visit for spring break during sophomore year and had successfully managed to aim it at his face and land the perfect hit.  
  
Looking down at his friend, a smile broke across his face once those eyes of his were open. Well hello there bright pretty eyes, good morning and welcome to waking world before noon. John giggles to himself at that thought. Don't blame him for thinking that Dave had nice eyes. It wasn't everyday someone had eyes the color similar to rubies!  
  
    "Dave but Dave, you are not in any position to be threatening that! And even if you did. I'd find a way to make it so you're cleaning jello from places you'd never thought you had." He replied happily while keeping his weight fully on Dave. It was rather comfy to just be sitting on his friend though he was still bony no matter what. Damn strifes and excessive moving around. If one were ever to see Dave in his natural habitat of his room they'd wonder exactly how he even stayed fit, not to mention his diet was a majority of Doritos, apple juice and any take out he'd get his damn hands on. Though he did it better when at John's and probably when he was back home and John just didn't know about it. But that's not the point!  
  
Pushing his way down to sit on Dave's thighs releasing the hold his legs managed to get on the other's arms. "Right so the Daffy Duck mug is yours. Annnnd if you move quick enough, WHEN I move off you we might be able to persuade my dad to cook breakfast, cause I'm sure their is still some bacon in our fridge along with what ever else you so desire to shove into that hole in your face."  
  
Giving Dave a small pat on his stomach he hikes himself over and off Dave and the bed. "Also it's better we're both up so that showers aren't a big thing and we need to double double check everything!" Plus there may or may not be a trap waiting for Dave in the bathroom that John and his father so deviously setup. Who wouldn't enjoy a shaving cream pie to the face first thing in the morning?  
  


* * *

  
  



End file.
